


No one has to know.

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accident, F/M, Fluff, Nerves, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No one has to know.” - 806 Words / Cullen x Nesira (Inquisitor) / SFW (though hints at things seen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one has to know.

Nesira stood in front of Cullen’s door, her fingers just inches from knocking on the door but she faltered. Should she disturb him? It wasn’t fair for her to be bothering him when he had so much to do. It was early in the morning as well with the sun barely touching the horizon. Her fingers eased from the fist as she wanted to knock on the door as she had no confidence to disturb him. The lingering sentiment that she was no match for this situation and made her turn on her heels and walk away.  
  
She decided she might as well get a shower instead. That would relax her and she reheat up the water if it was cold this morning. The perks of being a mage, right? Nesira moved her way through the great hall, glad to see that barely a soul was there yet and turned downward the hall to the gardens. She gave a smile here and a nod there to acknowledge the people who greeted her who were awake. The constant Herald, Inquisitor, and Your Worship spoken from their lips weighed against her shoulders though. The cool crisp air run through her lungs as she opened the door and closed it behind her. Her fingers rested against it as she turned around and walked down the hallway.  
  
When she got to the washroom what she encountered came at a surprise for them both. Her eyes grew wide and her face turned red as she hastily skirted to turn around. “COMMANDER!”  
  
“INQUISITOR!” They both exclaimed as Nesira sensed her embarrassment and in awe at the same time. “Oh by the Creators, Cullen, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you would be here!” The distinct movement of his feet moved him into a stall so he became concealed behind the wooden walls. “Maker’s breath, Inquisitor, I am terribly sorry. I was not expecting anyone to be here this early in the morning.” Nesira waved her hands around as Cullen wrapped a towel around his waist, covering himself.  
  
“No problem, really. I, uh, I should have knocked.” Nesira stammered as the images rested on her mind at the present. That in itself embarrassed her. But the cherry red blush covered her cheeks, and she swore a stew would cook on her cheeks. “Is the water hot?” She prompted a changed the subject and moved to the side of the wall to stare at the stones. Yes, count the stones!! She liked this idea as Cullen gathered his things together. “Its decent though it could have been hotter.”  
  
“Oh, well, I can warm it up next time if it’s too cold. Not that I want to be here next time or anything and just…” Nesira words stammer as she placed her forehead against the cool stones on the wall. “Yep.” She muttered under her lips as she listened to the rustle of the towel running through his hair and instantly the warmth on her cheeks appeared again.  
  
“No no, thank you Inquisitor. I think everyone would enjoy a hot shower.” She heard his pitch speeding up as he talked as if he was doing everything in his power move the topic along. “How’s the weather?” Came directly after as Nesira gave a shrug.  
  
“Chilly at best, but it’s nice.”  
  
“Oh, good.” Cullen said as Nesira listened to his feet shift and then noticed the embrace of her shoulder. She froze before turning to look at him, moving her hands up to her cheeks to hold them softly. “My deepest regrets Inquisitor, I hope this…” Nesira shook her head. “Oh no, no, its fine. Really, I promise.” She muttered as she waved her hand in front of her and the two gave a sideways glance.  
  
“No one has to know about this!” The both shouted together before Cullen had a soft chuckle on his lips and Nesira’s light laughter left hers. He was fully dressed now but she the image lingered on her mind. “Of course not.” Nesira said as she patted his hand. “Your secret is safe with me.” Cullen reached over to rub the back of his neck.  
  
“Maker’s preserve me.” Cullen said under his lips as Nesira swore she saw a slight red tint on his cheeks as he smiled. “War room in an hour?” He asked and Nesira nodded. “Yes, Josephine wants to talk about changes to Skyhold.” Nesira said, another change of subject and he nodded as if the two of them were stuck in their spots. “Ugh, politics.” He said with a sigh and gave a nod. “I mean–Inquisitor.” He said, covering up any other thoughts and nodded to her, leaving the room and Nesira watched him leave.  
  
And the moment the door closed a smile crossed her lips though the blush became even more present on her cheeks.


End file.
